When The First Snowflake Falls
by ellw0721
Summary: After an exciting cliffhanger, this is the story of when Elsa, Rapuznel, and Jack Frost leave on a search for Anna and Kristoff.


"Where's Anna?" Elsa demanded. She was on the verge of tears. "I have to know where my sister is!"

"Your majesty, please, if you just hear me out-" the guard started to say.

"I don't want to hear you out! I just want my sister," Elsa fell to her knees, helplessly on the floor. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing softly to herself. "Just please, go" Elsa turned to face the guard, but where he was standing was a young woman with long blonde hair. It rolled down her back in soft, waves, onto the floor, and all around Elsa's bedroom. Her bright green eyes were red and puffy, and looked like she had been crying. Beside her, was a boy around her age with powdery white hair, crystal blue eyes, that were now puffy as well.

"Elsa," the woman said. "Come with us."

"How do you know my name?" Elsa questioned. She wiped her wet eyes on her nightgown sleeve, and stood to face the intruders. Elsa's hands started to freeze over, like they do when she can't control her emotions. "You have to go, it's not safe in here," she mumbled through hasty breaths.

"We won't hurt you," the young man said. He adjusted his frosty sweatshirt and walked over towards Elsa.

"Jack, no." the young woman said. "You promised you wouldn't."

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, her hands still freezing over. Her eyes were blurry with tears. "Just please, get away from me,"

"I won't hurt you," the man said inching closer. "My name's Jack, Jack Frost, and this is my wife, Rapunzel. The young woman smiled, and Elsa realized that besides the hair and the eyes, she resembled Anna a lot.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Elsa asked.

"Because," Jack began. "We're your parents."

Elsa looked over at the strange couple. "Get away from me, now" Elsa ordered. "Guards!"

Footsteps thumped on the staircase and came closer as they entered the hallway. They burst down the door, and surrounded Elsa in her bedroom, still in her nightclothes. "Please get these strangers out of my room!" Elsa shrieked, her voice echoing in the crowded room.

"Excuse me, your majesty," a guard said stepping forward. "But, there's no one in here except you." Elsa frantically looked around, expecting to see her "parents", but the guard was right, except for the guards and her, the room was vacant. "Sorry to alarm you," Elsa said straightening up. She lifted her chin up, just because she didn't feel like the queen, doesn't mean she wasn't. "Go back to your duties immediately. And, please find my sister!" she started to tear up, but stopped herself before she could cry. "Now!" The guards started filing out of the bedroom.

"Elsa darling," Rapunzel cooed. "You were never one to yell."

Elsa turned and saw Rapunzel using her hair as a rope, as she slid down from the rafters. "You were here the whole time!" Elsa shrieked. But instead of turning bright mad, and becoming mad at these persistent people, she sunk to her knees and began to cry. The room began filling up with snowflakes, and they started falling from the ceiling. The walls frosted over, and the room turned bitterly cold. The snowflakes fell slowly, not one had reached the floor yet.

But when the first snowflake fell, the snow started coming faster. It came faster, and faster, and faster, until the whole room was full of snow. And Elsa just kept on crying, not even noticing the gaining snowfall. Suddenly, Elsa noticed a draft in the room. She looked up from her tear filled eyes and saw the room was a winter wonderland. Icicles hung from the ceiling and mountains of snow covered the floor. Elsa sniffed and wiped her nose. "Why are you still here?" Elsa cried. "Just go away, please!" Rapunzel could tell that she was suffering. Elsa was having an emotional morning.

"Elsa, look at me." Elsa looked up. "What do you want from me?" she pleaded.

"We just want to help you," Jack said. "We miss Anna as much as you do, and I think we might know where she is."

Rapunzel walked over and helped Elsa up.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

"It's freezing in here." Rapunzel said. Suddenly, the room became warmer and the snow started to melt. The snowflakes no longer fell.

"So where is Anna?" Elsa asked, still staring in amazement at Rapunzel. "And how did you do that?"

"We want you to come with us. You can save Anna and your kingdom." Jack explained.

"How do I know your not tricking me?" Elsa asked.

"We're your parents, we would never hurt you."

Reluctantly, Elsa gave in.

...

After giving a speech to her kingdom, Elsa informed them she would be back soon. She told her guards to load up a ship and ready it for their journey. Jack wanted to fly their, but Rapunzel made him get on the ship.

They traveled for three days, and three nights until they came to a beautiful kingdom.

The travelers got off on the dock and followed the bridge into the village. The village was full of cute, tiny shops and houses, decorated with lustrous flowers and painted vibrant colors. The cobblestone streets were smooth under their feet, and the residents of this beautiful kingdom were just as stunning. They wore fine silk clothes and shiny jewelry that sparkled in the sunlight.

When Rapunzel got tired of walking, they asked for a horse and buggy to take them to the castle. "To the castle." Elsa informed. The buggy driver gave them a small tour of the village and entered the palace gates. The castle was made out of white marble, and the doors and window frames were made out of pure gold. The interior was just as pretty as the outside. The carpets were soft and thick, the pictures that hung on the wall were of handsome young men, thirteen men lined up in a row. When they entered the throne room, they all knelt before the king.

"Your majesties," Elsa said bowing before the king and queen.

"Queen Elsa." The king bellowed. "What might be the subject of your thoughts." The king was a handsome man, with dark auburn hair streaked with gray, and sea green eyes.

"We were just visiting the kingdom, and thought we might stop by for a visit." Elsa said quickly.

"And who are they?" The queen asked pointing towards Rapunzel and Jack.

"Close cousins." Jack explained.

The king and queen nodded slowly.

"Just for their advantage, what kingdom is this?" Elsa asked.

The king laughed. "Why this lustrous castle is in the heart and soul of the Southern Isles. I am the king of the Southern Isles!"


End file.
